Wildfire
| format=Book 1: eBook| published=December 2002| format2=Book 2: eBook| published2=January 2003| price=$2.99| ISBN=Book 1: ISBN 0743456785 Book 2: ISBN 0743456793| altcover= | ||stardate = 53781.3}} Introduction (blurb) :From the back cover of the paperback compilation Whenever there's a need to fix, repair, or salvage, Starfleet calls in the crack S.C.E. team on the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]]. Under the command of Captain David Gold and Commander Sonya Gomez, the S.C.E. solves the unsolvable, from finding a Starfleet vessel lost inside a holographic ship to doping out new technology captured during the Dominion War. However, the da Vinci's mission to Galvan VI will prove to be the S.C.E.'s greatest challenge to date, as they must salvage the [[USS Orion (Steamrunner class)|U.S.S. Orion]] from the turbulent atmosphere of a gas giant. As if that wasn't enough, the Orion is carrying the prototype of the deadly Wildfire device -- a protomatter warhead that can ignite gas giants into stars -- and the planet seems to be home to a strange alien life-form that may have been responsible for the Orion's destruction! 2 e-book blurbs Book 1 The da Vinci goes on a dangerous salvage mission: to rescue the U.S.S. Orion from a gas giant. As if the turbulent atmosphere of the planet wasn't enough, the Orion is carrying the prototype of the deadly Wildfire device – a protomatter warhead that can ignite gas giants into stars. But the operation may be more than even Capt. David Gold's crack team of engineers can handle, as they have to fight against the liquid atmosphere of the planet, the volatility of the Wildfire warhead – and a strange alien life-form that may be responsible for the attack on the Orion! Book 2 The U.S.S. da Vinci's mission to salvage the U.S.S. Orion and the deadly Wildfire warhead has gone horribly wrong. Captain Gold and Security Chief Corsi are gravely injured, and the da Vinci is literally coming apart at the seams as it drifts further and further into the deadly atmosphere of a gas giant. Worse, the Wildfire device is armed and loose in the turbulent atmosphere, threatening destruction on a planetary scale. Commander Sonya Gomez and what's left of her S.C.E. team must use all their skills to survive, complete the mission, and learn the deadly secret of the strange alien lights that will be either their salvation – or their destruction! Summary References Characters ; :Carol Abramowitz • Kara Bain • Jil Barnak • P8 Blue • Alex Chhung • Nancy Conlon • John Copper • Domenica Corsi • Elleth Deo • Stephen Drew • Kieran Duffy • Claire Eddy • Emmett • Bart Faulwell • Diego Feliciano • Manfred Foley • Esther Friesner • Frnats • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Vance Hawkins • Ina Mar • Sa'il Kazzarus • Peter Keegan • Keith Kowal • Denise Lankford • Elizabeth Lense • Andrea Lipinski • Loten Yovre • David McAllan • Miles O'Brien • Brian O'Leary • Orthak • Joanne Piotrowski • Madeline Robins • Robin Rusconi • Anthony Shabalala • Jovun Skernak • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Talia tai'Mio • Norma Weiland • Sandy Wetzel • Songmin Wong ; :ch'Kelavar • Cindrich • Fryar • Dakona Raal • Ryan • Sunkulo • Lian T'su • Amy Duffy • Benjamin Sisko Locations :Deep Space 9 • Freyar • Galvan VI • Tenber VII • Whiteflower Station Rigel V • Starbase 67 Starships and vehicles : • • • Work Bug Races and cultures :Ovanim Breen • Jem'Hadar • Karemma States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :Attack on San Francisco • Betazed oysters • The Complete Works of Richard Brautigan • Dominion War • dom-jot • Federation Medal of Honor • Keorgan art • Kragite Order of Heroism • Kryonian tiger • melorazine • Moby-Dick • Risan white wine • sarium krellide battery • sonic screwdriver • Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry • tricordrazine • Wildfire device Appendices Information *''Wildfire'' was originally published as two eBooks, and later reprinted, with minimal changes to the linking material, in the SCE print compilation Wildfire. Related stories *Stevens mentions the events of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Starship Down". Related stories Connections SCE23 German preview.jpg Timeline | timeframe=Timeframe9| primary=2376| date1=2339 | prevdate1=Death in Winter | nextdate1=Mosaic | date2=2348 | prevdate2=Captain's Peril | nextdate2=Being Human | date3=2341 | prevdate3=Mosaic | nextdate3=Mystery of the Missing Crew| date4=2376 | prevdate4=Enigma Ship| nextdate4=War Stories, Book 1| date5=2351 | prevdate5=Shadow of Heaven | nextdate5=A Stitch in Time | date6=2376 | prevdate6=Interphase, Part Two| nextdate6=Fair Haven| date7=2366 | prevdate7=Booby Trap| nextdate7=I Am Become Death | date8=2375 | prevdate8=Field Expediency| nextdate8=The Fight| date9=2368 | prevdate9=Disaster| nextdate9=Oil and Water| }} Category:SCE eBooks